duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Soul
Soul is a gameplay characteristic that that was introduced on creatures in the Psychic Shock. It appeared in each of the 5 monocolored civilizations. Details They appear on the right side of a card, attached to the border to Card Frame. A Soul isn't treated as an ability and doesn't have any innate meaning. However, the various Souls have different abilities they are paired with, or races they are featured on. These Souls were represented along the right side of a cards text box. Each of the civilizations has its own unique Soul. However, they were also exceptions of creatures that had multiple souls such as the "Doppel" family (e.g. Aqua Doppel) and Ultra Man / Ultimate Man from the Black Box Pack series. Souls and their corresponding keyword are not exclusive to those that are the same civilization as the one that Soul is representing. For example, Fighting Musubi has "Kung Fu Soul" even though it is not a Fire Civilization card. In the background story, creatures with the same Soul were allied together. DMX-12 Black Box Pack introduced a Soul known as that appeared initially only on Ultra Man, and later on Ultimate Man in DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack. *DMX-22 also featured a and found on Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage and Wanwanwan, Wankorage respectively. While no Souls don't do anything in terms of an effect, each of these Souls are partnered with a keyword. *file:holysoul.gif Holy Soul — Holy Field *file:magicsoul.gif Magic Soul — Chain / Chain Cascade / Rebirth Chain *file:evilsoul.gif Evil Soul — Soul Recall / Hell's Soul Recall / Annihilating Soul Recall *file:kungfusoul.gif Kung Fu Soul — Marshall Touch *file:wildsoul.gif Wild Soul — Mana Reburst / Revenge Chance *file:bloodysoul.gif Bloody Soul — No Choice Some creatures with a combination of Soul abilities have other abilities; *file:holysoul.gif Holy Soul and file:magicsoul.gif Magic Soul — Freeze / Double Freeze *file:kungfusoul.gif Kung Fu Soul and file:Wildsoul.gif Wild Soul — Solemn Duty Although not a keyword ability, Holy Soul + Evil Soul cards often had the ability to support Angel Commands and Demon Commands, while Kung Fu Soul and Magic Soul cards had triggered abilities for when they left the battle zone. While they appear in the effect box, as a Soul is not treated as an ability, a creature with no abilities and only a Soul such as Cute Whisper is still considered to be a Vanilla creature and is supported by cards such as Matsurida Wasshoi. While introduced in the Psychic Shock, it didn't appear in any many series booster pack after Episode 1, only in the supplemental DMX-12 and DMX-22 sets. There are cards that support other creatures with specific souls such as Golden Eagle, the Scorching Dragon (reducing the cost of Kung Fu Soul creatures) as well as cards that evolve on creatures with a specific soul such as Shinran, the Awakener (evolving over Holy Soul). Deepsea Doppel cares about having the same soul as a creature. Support Each of these cards can support or evolve over any of the cards with a Soul. Creatures that evolve from creatures with any Soul ability: Category:Gameplay Category:Characteristic